fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia meets Tiger
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted an orange cat, wearing a purple T-shirt with a dark purple "M" on the front playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Tiger, Olivia's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Olivia's voice calling for him. "Tiger!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mermouse off the port bow!" he hollered, "Olivia, how you doin' kid?" The cat put the telescope down. Olivia shook her head. Tiger couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Tiger, look what we found." Olivia said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Pudge. "We were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy." "Normal stuff, huh?" Tiger wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his leg dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Pudge's head and reached into Olivia's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this." said Tiger. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Olivia asked, "What is it?" "It's a dinglehopper!" answered Tiger, "Normal mice use these little babies..." He bent the fork, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to straighten their fur out." Tiger finished. Then he stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. "See p? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and, voiolay!" With that, he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" fur-hairdo. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of fur that normal mice go nuts over!" Tiger handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Olivia. "A dinglehopper!" "What about that one?" asked Pudge, pointing to the brown horn. Tiger took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Olivia and Pudge said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the cat seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about normal things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when normal mice used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Olivia's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Tiger took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Olivia gasped. "It's stuck!" Tiger coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Olivia exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag, "Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Pudge gasped. Tiger shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Olivia, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Tiger." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her father's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Tiger called, "Anytime." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs